The Consequences of A One Night Stand
by Darrien Criss the Domestic
Summary: The title kinda says it all. Ill continue if i get asked to but id have to think for a while about what would happen.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I was going through stories and was like, "How come Magenta always gets to be really sick. Let someone else be terminal." So now Frankie's getting his turn to have a terminal illness.)**

"Okay, so explain to me what I have again…"

The doctor sighed and ran his fingers through his long black hair.

"You have _AIDS _Mr. Furter. Its an STD."

"I _KNOW _what it is! I-Idunno how this is even possible. I ALWAYS use a- shitshitshitshitshit! The other night at the party, I forgot to cover my wacker!"

The doctor stifled a laugh. "Well even worse, you're in stage 2. Luckily we caught it, but im sad to say that we dont have the right medicine to cure it. You're going to die soo, Mr. Furter."

Frank's eyes widened and he teared up.

"What?"

The doctor nodded and walked to the door. "I'll leave you alone to your thoughts... um... Frank." He exited and Frank broke down into tears.

"I-I cant have an STD! Ive been invincible to diseases since i was a mini weenie!" he wiped his eyes and looked at the running makeup on his face.

"My mom is going to be so upset! And what about the kingdom. What are they gonna do without me?" He sobbed harder and stood up.

The doctor walked back into the room and handed Frank a pamphlet entitled "Oh, Snap! You've got an STD!"

Frank took the paper, walked out of the doctor's office, and strolled to his castle ignoring everyone who greeted him.

When he got back into the castle he sneezed and started softly crying.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Frankie?"

"Remember what you said about "anyone in the family with a sexually transmitted disease must be disowned immediately?"

"Yes. What is the problem Frank... You dont have?"

"Mommy, I need to pack my things and go. I dont know where i'll be but i cannot be a disgrace to this family."

His mother gave him a stern look as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Very well, then. Off you go my boy."

frank turned around to go to his room and his mother called to him.

"Franklin? Be safe my boy. Please."

He continued walking to his room to quietly sob while packking his things.

**(Idunno if i should continue or not. i just wanted frank to get what a man slut deserves.)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Frank's POV***

I've packed my things and now I'm on my way to a new life.

A life of working and trying not to die everyday.

Fun.

I can't seem to fathom how normies do it... finding a place to live, working all the time, limited amounts of free time.

It sucks.

I've only been out of the castle for a few hours and I'm starting to get sick of being un-royalty.

I mean, I'm just sitting here in this bar drinking like there's no tomorrow.

If I get sick there _is_ no tomorrow.

I sneezed on the way home. That's not a good sign.

"Another shot ?" The bartender, a tall skinny blond man, asked.

"Please?"

He poured me another shot and stared into my eyes. "Prince Frank. I hope you feel better. I honestly do."

I swished around my drink and smiled up at him. "Thank you, kind sir. What is your name?"

"Riff Raff." He said taking a seat on the other side of the counter.

"You're actually going to sit here and talk to me?"

He shrugged. "Its a slow day. So can you tell me exactly why you're not at your fabulous castle?"

I sighed and stared into his face. His little grin was kind of cute. "I have the big A and my mommy kicked me out." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Aw there's no need to cry. My mom kicked me out, too. Its better by yourself." He assured. I noticed he was grinning.

I smiled back at him and there was a slight pause in our conversation.

"Y-you know that if you need anywhere to stay... Prince Furter, you are welcome to stay with me."

My face lit up. "Really?!"

He nodded. "I close early today. In fact you and I are the ones here, so I can close right now. Let me get my coat."

I made sure all of my luggage was unbothered under my seat and he walked out of a room with a trench coat and a fedora. "Are you ready to leave?" I nodded and we walked out of the bar.

It was starting to rain and he noticed that I was starting to panic so he offered to fetch us a cab. When the driver pulled up, he looked in the rear view mirror and he winked at me.

Ew.

When we got to his house I noticed that there was a certain smell of something sweet in the air.

"Magenta?!" He called out. A girl with fluffy red hair ran into where we were.

"Sup?" She asked calmly.

"Were you baking again? It smells like fucking cookies and unicorns in here." He said, slightly annoyed.

She smiled and twirled a piece of hair around her red painted finger. I think she noticed me looking because she asked Riff Raff who I was.

"You brought home another boy, Riffy? I hope this one isn't like that last guy; he smelled."

I laughed and he sent the girl back to her room. "Ignore her. She likes to torture me."

"She's precious. I really like her name, too." I assured.

He showed me where to put my bags then told me I was to he staying with Magenta.

"Are you sure? I mean considering the fact that I'm 28 years old, I've also been accused of sexual offences more times than I've had a birthday."

He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder. I felt a little jolt of energy in my stomach. "Magenta is a lesbian. I'm not worried about her. Its you I have to look out for."

Magenta came around the corner of the hallway and sat on the couch next to me. She stared at me and I looked at her out of my eye.

When she continued to stare I asked her "Am I disturbing you?"

She shook her head. "Nuh uh. I'm trying to understand how the hell he managed to pick up such a cutie like you."

I blushed. "Aw. You're adorable, too."

Riff Raff sat down with us a gave his sister a firm look. "Prince Furter is our guest for a while so I'd like you to be respectful."

"Please don't call me Prince. My royalty has been void since this morning. Just call me Frank or Frankie."

"Can I call you "Oscar Mayer?"

"No."

Magenta shrugged and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Magenta. Is Columbia coming over anytime soon?"

That must be her girlfriend.

"She's on her way now. She wants to meet Frank."

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. "We're having pizza for dinner!"

"Its only 5:00!"

"I'll order it later! Go clean your room." He said.

She left and closed the door. He sighed and looked at me from where he was standing in the kitchen. "Is there anything you'd like, Frank? Water, tea?"

Sex.

"No thank you. I was wondering... why was Magenta asking about me like I was your..."

"Boyfriend? Remember when I told you that my mother kicked me out? Its because I'm gay."

"You _and_ Magenta. Which explains why she lives with you."

He nodded.

Poor boy. What kind of transylvanian doesn't like gay people? Gay is like a second language on this planet (glitter is first). Whatever that woman's problem is, she should really rethink her priorities, because Riff Raff and Magenta are decent people.

***Riff Raff's POV***

I'm starting to notice why so many people say that he's got the eyes of Satan and a voice to match. We're only making small talk, but I'm trying to keep myself from smiling every time he opens his mouth to talk.

I hate how Magenta keeps cock blocking me. I mean nothings ever gonna happen, but hey. A guy can dream right?

Columbia burst through the front door and yelled. "Mags! I'm he-are!" Magenta ran out of her room and jumped into the arms of her beloved girlfriend. She kissed her and brought her over to the couch to meet a smiley Frank.

"Frank. This is my girlfriend Columbia. She loves you." Magenta said.

I could tell Coco had sparkles in her eyes. I also noticed she was wearing her "I Fucking Love Frankie" shirt she made on Frank's birthday.

Frank turned in his seat and faced Columbia. "Well hello there." He said.

Columbia squealed and Magenta squeezed on her hand. "Calm down, baby."

"I'm sorry. Its just that, this is the ONLY man in the world that could make me straight. Bisexual. I love you too much, Mags."

She kissed her on the cheek. And Frank stood up and shook Columbia's hand.

"Well its always nice to meet a fan. But I never thought i had "fans." Just groupies."

"She's a groupie in her fantasies!" I called from where I was standing and walked into the living room where everyone else was.

Columbia smacked me on my butt as I walked past her. "Magenta. Get your groupie."

"She's Frank's groupie." Magenta corrected me and Frank laughed. I could tell he really appreciated the attention from them. Like he doesn't have many people who actually care about what he thinks.

"Frank, do you like my jacket?" She turned around and he laughed as he read its bedazzled words.

"I really love it. And I very much appreciate how much effort you put into loving little old me."

She smiled and then Magenta dragged her off to her bedroom.

"Columbia's a real sweetie." He said.

I nodded and I noticed out of the corner of my eye he was looking at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked.

He shook his head and made his way over to me slowly. I stood there like a statue.

"I just wanted to let you know that I really, really do appreciate this. A lot." He said in a sultry voice. He stood right in front me and put his hand on the chair I was leaning against. "And if you'd let me... I like to," he put his lips against my ear and whispered "repay you."

I gulped and replied back as calmly as possible. "Maybe another time. Not while the girls are here."

He stepped back and swallowed whatever he was going to say to me.

"Okay. I'm going to go out for a walk. I'll be back in about an hour or so." With that he left the house, and left me wanting him more that i already did.

I can tell this is going to be an interesting experience.


	3. Chapter 3

**4 months later**

***Franks POV***  
Its been about 4 months since i moved in here and i haven't had more fun in my life. I got a job at Waffle House and i love working there. The people come in and ask me questions and take pictures with me and i get paid extra for all the business i bring in. Ive been helping Riff Raff pay the bills and raise Magenta and things like that.

I've also kind of almost sorta fallen in love with Riff Raff. He's so cute the way he wakes up in the morning looking almost dead, and how he talks slowly, and how much he cares for his little sister. I watch as he makes sure she keeps up her grades and hangs around the right kids and keeps her out of trouble. Its really sweet.

The doctors told me that i cant take medicine because i have full blown AIDS and not just HIV. I have about a year left to live, which means i have to start writing my will. Mom said she'd get me a lawyer to help settle the claims. She told me she still loves me, but its a Furter tradition to be kicked out of the palace of you have an STD. I always honor traditions.

But anyway i havent told magenta or columbia about dying. Riff Raff knows, though. He let me cry on his shoulder.

I dont think ill ever get a chance to tell him i love him. If i do get around to it, ill probably be on my deathbed.

I hope he feels the same about me though.

***Riff Raff's POV***  
Frank recently told me that he only has about a year left to live.  
As soon as i got away from him i cried as hard as i could. I love Frank, an i don't want to watch him die. Ive already been having problems with Magenta, so i really wish to not have anymore stress on my shoulders.

Magenta has been doing drugs and her grades are dropping and i think she's been messing around with some kid  
who's last name is DeLordy. He looks like really bad news. I don't want my little sister hanging around little ne'er do well shit heads like him. She started wearing black leather and a lot of red lipstick and mascara and it's scaring me. Hopefully it's just a phase, though.

Frank's getting small and he's not eating very much. When he first moved in he ate eight times a day, now i have to convince him to eat a piece of fruit.

This stress might get to me one day. One day I'll just crack and that'll be the end of that.

***3rd person p.o.v***

Riff Raff plopped on the black leather sectional next to Frank. Frank was under a Little Mermaid comforter watching some old cartoon about him.

"Look what I've dug up, Riff Raff. My mommy sent it to me."

Riff Raff looked at the television and almost died laughing. It was a cartoon called "The Furter Family." There was a little pudgy kid whose name was Francis and his big mom whose name was Big Mommy. They lived in a castle on a rainbow and the sun never went down.

Riff Raff always hated that show. "I remember this. You were always wreaking some kind of havoc but you never got in trouble for it, because you always found a way to convince people that it was an accident."

Frank laughed whole heartidly. "The whole show was my idea."

Riff Raff looked at Frank beaming and smile formed at his thin lips. "Do you want something to drink, Frank? I know you haven't gotten hammered in a long time."

Frank's eyes widened at the thought of his favorite Vodka tickling his throat and warming his belly. "Yes. Please."

Riff Raff walked to the liquor cabinet, pulled out two bottles of Green Apple Vodka, and greeted Frank with a smile.

30 minutes and two bottles of Vodka later, Frank and Riff Raff were laughing at the top of their lungs and slurring.

"And when i wassss… tw-twelve i got to first base with my first grade teacher."

"OH MY GODD NO!"

"Y-YEAH I DID!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"YEUP!"

Frank was laying on Riff Raff's lap and stroking his hair.

"You have pretty eyes, Frank. And pretty hair, and a sexy voice..." Riff Raff trailed off.

"I think the way you talk slowly is super hot. It makes me hard."

"Frank I fell in love with you the second you walked into this house."

"I knew i liked you when i saw how well you took care of your sister."

Frank sat up and straddled Riff Raff's lap. He put his soft hands on the man's bony face, and looked into his eyes.

"I want to kiss you right now, Riff."

"Then why don't you?"

Frank leaned closer to the man's face, and whispered "Because i don't want to start something i might not be able to finish."

Riff Raff smiled and leaned into Frank's pink lips. The kiss was slow and sensual at first. They both stayed frozen where they were, but Frank's natural instincts started to kick in and he started grinding on Riff Raff's lap.

Frank groaned, Riff moaned,and they both started to get hard. Frank unzipped Riff Raff's pants, exposing his hard member and took off his t-shirt and managed to get Riff's off.

"I want you, Frank. I want you so bad." Frank giggled at the sound of Riff Raff's desperation. Frank slid down on his knees and started to pleasure Riff with his mouth when Magenta walked into the living room.

"What the fuck?!" she said.

**(A/N: Did you guys miss me? I'm honestly really sorry i haven't been on. I got some serious ass writers block, but now im back! Darrien)**


End file.
